


Fascia.

by BornofFlame



Series: Accidental Adoption [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autistic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fluff, Multi, Teen Virgil, and would murder for him, er nurse roman, familial virgil and remy, he loves his adopted son, remy loving his kid, seriously thats the fic, therapist emile, virgil has a crush on thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Remy is a good dad.According to him at least.  Roman and Emile would beg to differ, seeing that their husband has the impulse of a ten year old, but it works for him and Virgil seems to enjoy his antics.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Accidental Adoption [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079543
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Fascia.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

Remy was half asleep when the tiny body scrambled into the bed that he was sharing with his husbands. He lifted an arm and said body tucked itself next to him, a cold nose pressing into his neck.

“Hey Little Monster.” Remy mumbled as Virgil finally settled down. “You okay?”

“Nightmare.” Virgil said back in a hushed whisper and only then did Remy realize that Virgil was shivering slightly.

“Aw sweetie.” Remy pressed a comforting kiss to his adopted kid’s head. “We’ll talk about it once Ro and Mom are at work, is that okay?”

Virgil hummed and Remy smiled softly as the humming slowly drifted into deep breathing that told him that Virgil had finally fallen asleep again.

It was pretty common- or at least once a week- that Virgil would come in with a nightmare that had been chasing him and he’d usually go to Roman. If he didn’t go to Roman…

_Oh._

Another hospital nightmare. Remy sighed and closed his eyes. It was three am, he could talk it out in a few more hours.

But for now he needed to get some actual sleep.

…

When he woke up, everyone was out of the bed and there was an excellent smell coming from what he assumed was the kitchen, so Remy slipped out of the bed, folded the blankets back in a half made attempt before heading down the stairs. Sure enough, Roman was at the stove, singing while he made pancakes, Virgil sitting crossed legged on the counter and messing with a Rubiks cube that Emile had bought him.

“Good morning beautiful humans!” Remy grinned as Roman turned his head to him, a smile flitting across his face before he went back to his pancakes. Virgil didn't look up from his cube and Remy just fluffed his curly hair as he passed him to grab a mug from the cabinet.”

“Where’s Emmy?”

“Shower downstairs because Roman was using the good soap.” Virgil quoted in a half decent version of Emile and Remy snickered and shot a look at Roman, who was steadfastly ignoring the conversation.

“Not bad little monster. You gonna go get ready for school?”

Virgil shook his head. “It’s no school today. Columbus Day.”

“Ew. Gross colonizer day?” Remy made a face and Virgil giggled before pressing a finger in his face.

“No school means I get a fun day, right?”

“Depends on what you want to do.” Roman piped up as he sprayed cooking oil onto the pan and poured more batter on. “Just because Mom and I will be at work doesn’t mean that you and Rems get to be hooligans.”

“But..”

Roman waved the spatula at him. “Just because you’re almost fifteen doesn’t mean that you’re responsible. And we all know that Remy is a child stuck in a thirty year old’s husk.”

“Hey!” Remy said defensively. Roman didn’t respond, but there was an almost cocky way that he flipped the pancake and Remy rolled his eyes fondly before turning his attention back to Virgil.

“What do you wanna do?”

Virgil looked down at his Rubiks cube, fiddling with it for a moment before looking up, eyes focused on Remy’s forehead. “I want to get coffee and then a poster so I can ask Thomas to the christmas dance.”

“Ope?” Remy grinned. “You do know that it’s October. Wouldn’t you want to ask him to your school Fall Dance in a few weeks.”

“No. It’s on Halloween and I want to go trick or treating since Dad never let me.”

The room quieted and Remy almost froze. Roman was also frozen but Virgil didn’t seem to notice the shift in the mood.

“Sounds great. Do you want to pick up stuff so we can make costumes?” Remy said gently after a beat of silence.

“Yeah!” Virgil nodded. “Can I be a scientist vampire?”

“Course. Ro, love, that okay with you?”

Roman flipped the pancake and turned, smiling at them. “Yep. Just no expresso. And don’t watch any of the shows that we’re watching as a family.”

Virgil nodded and got off the counter, tapping Roman’s shoulder as a show of thanks before walking out and heading to the living room.

Once he was out of earshot, Remy stood next to Roman and wrapped an arm around him.

“Virgil hasn’t talked about Logan in ages without a panic attack…”

“I know.” Roman sighed quietly. “But today, today was good.”

Remy gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Look at us, already doing a bit better than before.”

Roman smiled sweetly at him. “Go get Emile before our breakfast is cold.”

…

After Roman and Emile had left for work, Remy sat on the ground as Virgil sat on the couch behind him, brushing his hair.

“Can I braid it today?”

“Creative control of it goes to you little monster.” Remy tilted his head back a bit as Virgil began to carefully tug at the hair.

“Mom taught me how to dutch braid last week.” 

“Mom did my hair a lot when I was in college.” Remy smiled at the memory. “It used to be waist length but I cut it just after I married Ro.”

“Maybe I should have called you Mom.” 

“Nah, I like Remy.” He winced when Virgil’s fingers snagged and there was a soft apology murmured before he continued.

“When we go get coffee, can I get expresso?”

“Roman said no.”

“It was worth a shot.” Virgil shrugged and held his hand close to Remy’s cheek. “Tie.” Remy pulled a hair tie off of his wrist and placed it in the teen’s palm, who put it at the end of the dutch braid and grinned.

“All done. Can I get a mocha? With extra whip cream and sprinkles?”

Remy scooted away from the couch and stood, stretching to pop his back before looking down at his adoptee. “Sure, go get in the car, I’ll get keys.”

One mocha and supply run later, the pair were on the floor of the living room as the TV played a rerun of _The Flash_ and Virgil painstakingly traced letters on the poster board as Remy mixed up Virgil’s extensive collection of Rubik's cubes and occasionally passed his kid a pencil or whatever marker Virgil asked for.

“Do you think he’ll like it?”

Remy looked at the poster and nodded. “Course.”

Virgil hummed happily and capped his marker before putting down and reaching for the glitter glue pens that they had bought specifically for this.

Remy paused.

“Virgil, wasn’t Thomas the kid who punched you?”

“Yep.” Virgil popped the last letter, not looking up as he started to trace the marker letters with the glitter glue.

“Are you sure you wanna ask him out?”

“He punched me on accident. He’s really nice and Quil said that he just gets nervous like me sometimes.”

“Okay buddy. Let me know if he bothers you though, okay?”  
Virgil just nodded, too concentrated to really be listening and Remy felt a bit of warmth bubble in his chest.

Damn, he really loved this kid, didn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> yay fluff:)
> 
> especially after I killed six people in the last two days


End file.
